


Nora's Bizarre Birthday Gift

by Muffin_Fox5



Category: RWBY
Genre: Creampie, F/F, It's just mentioned that the two are married, Masturbation, Nora's not getting off she's just watching, Ren isn't actually in this, Sex Machine, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 15:30:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17347772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffin_Fox5/pseuds/Muffin_Fox5
Summary: Nora was eccentric sure, but it didn't dawn on Ruby until now the depths of her friend's depravity





	Nora's Bizarre Birthday Gift

“So everyone’s gone home now?” 

It was never a good sign when even someone as bold (and crazy) Nora, the girl who was bold enough to mount an Ursa and ride it like a pony for fun, wanted a audience free avenue to show someone something. However, insane as she may be Nora was still Ruby’s friend and despite her best friend’s and treasured partner’s warnings Ruby decided to hear her out

“Yep, Blake just called me and let me know that she made sure Yang got home safely.” Ruby answered, closing her scroll after finishing her call with her book loving friend and placing the device on the coffee table in front of her living room couch. She then proceeded to plop onto her own couch and give her friend a friendly smile. “So come on now…considering what Yang gave me I can’t imagine your present could be as traumatizing as hers.” Considering the blonde’s lesbian porn magazine didn’t hold a candle to the gift Nora got for her recently turned 18 year old leader, Nora couldn’t help but let out a dark chuckle at the comparison between the two gifts. A dark chuckle that sent a chill down the ignorant birthday girl’s spine.

“Oh Ruby, my dear sweet innocent Ruby…” Nora said as she turned around and walked over to the present table which was littered with the discarded wrapping paper of previous gifts. “While Yang’s present was…an adorable gesture my gift is something that no sane 18 year old girl would be complete without.” As Ruby sat and listened to her friend’s near villain like monologue, she couldn’t help but wonder if she should have taken up Weiss’s advice and reject the hammer-wielder’s plea to allow her to stay with her as she opened her gift, but it was too late now. Nora grabbed the multicolored wrapped box and skipped back to where Ruby had been patiently sitting.

“Okay birthday girl, now while I’m sure you would love to be clued in on what I, Nora Lie-Valkyrie, had bought for you; I have to request that you keep your eyes closed while I unwrap your gift and set it up for you.” Nora requested. While this new stipulation was sending off a few warning bells in the girl’s head, Ruby foolishly decided to ignore the clear signs of danger and closed her eyes. “Perfect, now no peaking young lady or you’re in big troooouble.” 

With nothing to go off except the sounds of Nora ripping off the wrapping paper and the concerning sounds of something being screwed into something else and a few other unrecognizable sounds, Ruby stayed quiet as she waited for the go ahead for her to open her eyes. 

“Annnnnnd done!! Open your eyes now Ruby!” Now armed with her friends permission, Ruby finally opened her eyes and surveyed the living room in an attempt to find her gift. Thankfully for her whatever it was that Nora had been setting up didn’t destroy her living room or take up to much space. “On the floor silly.” Nora said. Following up on the orange-haired girl’s clue, Ruby directed her gaze towards her hardwood floor and immediately turn an intense shade of red as she laid eyes on the strange device on the floor.

Nora had moved the coffee table that had been in front of the couch to the side so she could set up the fuck device on the floor where the table had been. The apparent, “gift”, Nora got for Ruby’s birthday was a cylinder device with a control panel on the top of the device and with a swivel attached to a suction cup that kept the toy secured to the floor and allowed the toy to change position thanks to the swivel. and at the front of the cylinder device was a 7-inch black dildo with ridges running up the shaft of the toy. Ruby would have questioned if this was a joke much like her sister’s gifted porn magazine, but knowing Nora Ruby was confidant that this was no joke. 

“I would ask your opinion, but going off the look on your face I can tell it was a good thing I decided to stay over.” Nora said while placing her hand on the stunned girl’s shoulder and giving her a confidant smile. “Now lets not waste anymore time birthday girl, do you want to go nude for this ride or keep your clothes on?” Confused by the hammer-wielder’s question, Ruby finally managed to pry her attention away from the lewd device and direct her bewildered expression to the completely serious girl. 

“Wha…why would I take my…ARE YOU PLANNING ON WATCHING ME…USE THAT!!??” Not expecting the sudden outburst, Nora recoiled away from the shocked scythe-wielder. 

“Hey easy no need to shout.” Nora responded, pulling her hand away from the shocked girl’s shoulder and putting a bit of distance between the two just in case she decided to shout again. Feeling some sense of remorse after the sudden shout, Ruby turned away from the startled hammer-wielder and directed her gaze towards the floor in shame.

“Sorry Nora.” Ruby apologized, “It’s just that, look even you have to understand that what your suggesting is a crazy right?” Offended by her statement, Nora closed the distance between the two girl’s again and returned her hand to it’s previous spot before the sudden outburst from the birthday girl. Ruby turned her head back towards her friend and was greeted with a stubborn pout from the hammer-wielder.

“Look Ruby, I understand this sounds a little crazy…” 

“A, ‘little’,…” Ruby quickly interjected into her friend’s statement. 

“Look my point is that you don’t know how to use her properly, and trust me on this one Ruby…” Nora paused her sentence as she pointed at the lewd device on the floor, “You use her right and she’ll show you the time of your life.” Nora ended her sentence with a wink which caused Ruby’s face to somehow turn a darker shade of red. 

“Her?” Ruby asked after a few awkward seconds of silence between the two girls. Nora shot a thumbs up at the slightly confused girl.

“Well I know you’re into girls so it would be weird if I called her a dude now wouldn’t it?” Nora questioned. Unsure if whether it was a good or bad sign that Ruby managed to find the logic in her friend’s statement, Ruby stayed silent as she went back to staring at the phallic end of the device.

“It’s not going to hurt is it?” Ruby asked, still staring at the device in front of her. Glad to see she was finally starting to warm up to her idea, Nora presented a bottle of clear liquid in front of the birthday girl’s face. 

“Not with this baby’s help she won’t!” Nora promised as she slid off the couch. Ruby continued to watch in silence as Nora popped open the lid and slathered some of the liquid on her hands. She then ran her slathered up hands all over the dildos surface, making sure to get in-between the ridges along the shaft as she continued. While she was originally opposed to the idea of using the toy with company over, Ruby had to admit that watching her friend prepare the toy for her set a strange mixture of emotions off in her. Ruby’s mind started to wander and suddenly found herself imagining a familiar white haired girl in the place of her hammer-wielder friend lathering up the toy. Ruby started to drool as the girl directed her familiar blue eyes towards hers and gave her a sultry glance.

“Ready to give her a go?” The familiar girl asked. Ruby stared dumbfounded for a few seconds before quickly closing her eyes and rubbing them. She then opened them back up and found Nora kneeling where her crush had originally been. “Well…I think it’s a little rude to keep her waiting.” Nora said. Finally deciding to give into her friend’s strange request, Ruby closed her mouth and swallowed as she slid off the couch. 

While she was still nervous, Ruby crawled on the floor and got in front of the toy’s phallic attachment. She then got onto her back and positioned her crotch to be right in front of the tip of the lubed up toy. While her eyes had been glued to the toy in front of her, Ruby managed to catch the grin coming from her friend to her left. Embarrassed by the presence of her friend, Ruby opted to keep her clothes on so as to not make this whole thing more awkward than it already was. She just simply reached down for the hem of her skirt and hiked it up, revealing the girl’s red panties with white rose petals decorating the surface of the undergarments. Nora clasped her hands to her cheeks and let out a coo at the undergarments.

“Holy kitten sparkles Ruby those are soooo adorable!!” Nora claimed. Embarrassed by the other girl’s reaction, Ruby didn’t respond as she moved the panties to the side so she could reveal her already wet pussy to the fully charged toy angled for insertion.

Moving her hand down to her lower lips so she could spread them apart, Ruby let out a small hiss as she pressed the tip of the toy up against her vagina. She then proceeded to let out a long groan as she slowly moved her hips further down so she could insert more of the toy into her, clenching her fist and blinking away the tears that welled up in the corners of her eyes due to the pain of her first insertion coupled with each ridge that spread her open further as they entered her. Once she took in about a quarter of the toy, Ruby halted her movements and let out a shuddering breath as she allowed herself to get used to the new sensations she was experiencing thanks to the toy.

“Not bad for a first timer Ruby!” Nora said. The eccentric orange-haired girl then revealed a remote she had been hiding in her pocket to the still blushing girl. “But just wait until you’ve seen what she’s got in store for you.” Once she was finished speaking Nora pressed a button on the remote and caused the toy logged in Ruby to start moving slowly and on top of that start to vibrate as well. Sure the toy wasn’t exactly screwing her stupid and the vibrations were so weak that they were nearly muffled due to the toy being logged into the scythe-wielder, but that didn’t stop the loud moan that came from Ruby as she threw her head back and tightly clenched the carpet she was laying on. 

“Ahhhh….Noraaaaa…” Ruby moaned out. Due to her inexperience with toys, Ruby wasn’t exactly sure what she was supposed to be feeling right now and wanted to beg the hammer-wielder to tell her if what she was feeling right now was good. The vibration from the toy was setting off several sparks throughout her body, and the ridges that were opening her up further and further were sending all sorts of strange signals to her brain as it continued to work it’s apparent magic on the girl. Ruby was out of her element right now and she was in desperate need for help right now.

“Now Ruby, you shouldn’t be calling my name out.” Nora chastised, waggling her finger towards the moaning girl, “After all what would your partner think of if you were calling out another girl’s name, I can’t imagine she would enjoy that would she?” Partner, when Ruby heard Nora utter that word she was suddenly taken back to a few seconds ago when she had imagined a different girl in her living room with her instead of the hammer-wielder currently watching her. Since Ruby currently had her eyes closed, the image of her trusted partner and long time crush suddenly appeared above her instead of the darkness of the back of her eyelids. The white-haired girl had one hand roaming the girl’s body while the other hand was placed right next to the girl’s head, the girl was giving her a hungry smile as she continued to fuck her with the ridged toy.

“You heard her…say my name.” The image demanded. She then moved the hand that had been loitering near Ruby’s head down to the pinned scythe-wielder’s breast and started to grope the mound of flesh through the girl’s tank-top.

“Weissss…” Ruby moaned out, currently groping her own breast as she imagined the ex-heiresses doing it. Suddenly all the sensations that Ruby had been trying to make sense of melded together instead of being there won entity. Everything fit together like a large puzzle piece, and Ruby found herself loving the whole completed picture as she imagined the love of her life drilling her and stopped focusing on trying to make heads or tales of each individual sensation. “Weiss…oh goodness yes Weiss..oh yes that feels amazing!!” Desperate for the toy to reach other spots that she knew made her quiver, Ruby started to roll her hips along with the toy’s thrusting. The silver-eyed girl let out a loud gasp as she felt the toy reach her g-spot and then drag itself along the spot, sending more pleasing sensations up to her brain. “Oh Weiss!! Oh give me more!!! Pleeeeeeease!!!” Ruby begged.

Since she didn’t want to break the girl’s illusion, Nora stayed quiet as she fulfilled her leader’s request and pressed a button on the remote and increased the toy’s thrusting speed by 2 notches. The increase in speed was noticeable but still wasn’t an overwhelming speed, after all Nora knew Ruby was still a novice when it came to this kind of thing so she didn’t want to overwhelm the inexperienced girl. Thankfully for her, the loud cry's of ecstasy that came from the younger let Nora know that Ruby was still loving the whole experience.

“YESSSS!! FUCK ME WIESS!!! OH PLEASE DON’T SLOW DOW!!!” Ruby screamed, clearly lost in her own lustful bliss. Her breath came out haggard and frantic as her inner walls continued to be spread apart by the toy’s impressive girth and ridges. The vibration may not have changed due to Nora being sure Ruby still wasn’t ready for that level of intensity but it still did it’s job in pleasing the younger scythe-wielder. Desperate for more pleasure, Ruby moved the hand that had been clenching the carpet below her and slipped it into her panties so she could start to jill her own clit. Continuing to moan as she imagined her loving partner lean down and start to breath on her neck as she played with the younger girl’s clit.

Since she didn’t swing that way, the sight of her leader getting her rocks off on her birthday gift didn’t arouse the hammer-wielder, but Nora would be lying if she didn’t think Ruby’s lustful moans and blissful whimper’s weren’t just absolutely adorable. So adorable in fact that Nora felt it a crime that the scythe-wielder couldn’t experience this majesty for herself.

Since she was such a thoughtful friend, Nora reached for the coffee table she had moved aside so she could acquire Ruby’s scroll and begin to record the brunette’s first time with a fuck machine. She didn’t feel that there was any reason to blackmail the girl and she wasn’t about to add this video to her personal spank bank so she decided to use the scythe-wielder’s scroll so that when Ruby found out about the video she could decided to do with it as she pleased.

“Oh my goodness…oh I can feel it…Oh Weiss please let me…let me…” Feeling herself get closer and closer to her limit, Ruby found it hard to form complete sentences and had trouble finishing her words. She tightened her grip on her breast so much that she may have felt some kind of pain if she wasn’t so far gone in her own lustful haze. Since she had announced her getting near her limit, Nora’s smile warped into a mischievous smirk as she pressed another button on the controller in her hand. Just as her imaginary Weiss gave her permission to let go, Ruby felt something warm and slimy enter her pussy from the thrusting toy and start to coat her inner-walls. That coupled with her reaching her limit and the permission from her fake Weiss, Ruby’s eyelids flew open as her eyes rolled back and she arched her back and clenched her toes.

“WEISSSSSSS!!!!” Ruby cried out, unable to do anything else except quake and moan as the toy continued to fuck her while she rode out her mind shattering orgasm. She let her tongue hang out of her mouth as she continued to cry out and let the toy continue to squirt the warm liquid into her pussy. The illusion of a lustful Weiss hovering over her may have melted away thanks to her opening her eyes, but that didn’t stop the scythe-wielder from still enjoying the pleasant sensations that were running through her body as she continued to enjoy her time on cloud nine while the toy continued to fuck her. 

Nora decided to let the toy continued to fuck her for about a good minute until she finally decided to halt it’s vibrations and movements with the remote in her hand. Now free of the toy’s influence over her, Ruby let out a heavy breath as she relaxed and straightened her back as she laid on her back.

“What…what did you shoot into me?” Ruby asked once she found the strength to talk. Nora walked over so that she was standing next to the spent girl’s head and held up another bottle. Unlike the previous bottle though this one had a creamy white color to it instead of the clear liquid from earlier. 

“Fake lube!! Really helps with that extra stimulation right?” Nora asked. Ruby gave the hammer-wielder a weak chuckle as she moved her arms behind her so she could push up from the floor and sit up.

“That…that was really great. I love my gift Nora.” Ruby said. Ruby made a small gasp as she struggled to move herself back and slowly drag her self away from the toy that had been logged inside her. Once she had freed herself form the toy Nora walked over and helped the girl off the floor and over to the couch so she could relax on the furniture instead of the floor. 

“Don’t you worry Ruby, as I said before this was a must for you when going into your 18th year, so just think of this as me doing my civic duty.” Nora said, giving the sweaty girl a thumbs up as she backed away from her. “I’m just glad you and, ‘Weiss’, had such an amazing time together.” Nora said with air quotes around the now blushing girl’s partner’s name. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell a soul about what I hear.” Ruby let out a sigh of relief at the hammer-wielder’s promise. 

“Thank you, now if you don’t mind I’m going to take a quick nap before I clean up.” Ruby said as she re-positioned herself so she was now laying on her side on her couch. Not wanting to take up anymore of the spent girl’s time, Nora gave her friend a thumbs up as she turned around and walked towards the door. Just as she opened the door and was about to step outside into the night sky, Nora suddenly spun around on her heels and quickly tossed the spent girl’s scroll to her, making sure to have the scroll land on the couch and not beam the satisfied girl in the head.

“While it may not be my business, I suggest you hold onto that video. Horny you is pretty adorable and it would be a shame if you didn’t get to see her for yourself.” Nora said, quickly closing the door and happily skipping away before Ruby had a chance to process what the hammer-wielder had done.


End file.
